


Burning Up

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chica is a cockblock, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fingering, Jack is desperate, M/M, Mark is an oblivious idiot, Masturbation, dom!Mark, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Jack's insides have been burning all day and Mark is the only one who can cool them. It doesn't help that Mark doesn't notice how needy Jack has been until he walks in on him.





	Burning Up

Jack woke up and let out a yawn as he stretched. He immediately noticed the heat in his stomach, groin, and inside him. He then could hear Mark recording in the next room.  
Jack whined, wishing Mark wasn't recording so he could get rid of the heat inside him. Jack got up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes to change into. Jack changed into a shirt with his logo on it and a pair of gray sweatpants. He noticed while brushing his teeth that his cheeks were hot as well.  
Jack sighed loudly as he lay on the bed he and Mark shared. Jack could feel his hardened member brushing against his boxers, causing a small whimper to slip out. Jack grabbed his phone off the nightstand and played games until Mark finished recording. After about a half hour, Mark finished and Jack began his attempts at getting Mark to 'assist' him.  
Attempt 1: Jack tried to bite Mark's neck to turn him on but was interrupted by Chica.  
Attempt 2: Jack was going to cuddle with Mark and rub his excitement against Mark but Mark ended up cuddling Jack from behind.  
Attempt 3: Jack tried to tell Mark that he was burning up but Chica had to be taken out.  
Jack had given up, he was desperate and his heat was getting worse. Jack headed into the bedroom and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.  
Jack removed his pants and boxers and layed on the bed. He stuffed his face into Mark's pillow and sniffed it and began stroking himself. After stroking himself for a bit, Jack stuck his behind in the air and lubed up his fingers and hole.  
Mark had come back from taking Chica out and noticed that Jack wasn't on the couch. He heard a needy whine come from the bedroom and he opened the door and saw Jack fingering himself and whimpering and moaning. Mark let a chuckle and Jack's eyes shot open. "Need help there, buddy?" Mark asked, arms crossed. Jack whined in response, "Pl-please, Mark...I'm burning up..."  
Mark got behind Jack and pulled down his pants and using the nearby lube to prep himself. Mark slid his member into Jack with no struggle due to Jack's fingering. Jack moaned and whimpered as Mark thrusted trying to find Jack's prostate. Mark felt himself brush against it and Jack let a shriek of pleasure. "You're so warm, Jack..." Mark grunted, slamming into Jack's prostate.  
Jack was a moaning mess under Mark. Mark continued to abuse Jack's prostate and began stroking his member, soaked with precum. Jack felt his groin get even hotter as his orgasm grew. Jack let out a shaky moan as his seed coated the bed and Mark's hand. Mark finished after thrusting a few more times.  
The two collapsed into a sweaty, panting mess. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, sighing as he felt the heat inside him slowly fade away. Mark let out a chuckle, "You could of just asked, you know..." Jack let a sleepy mumble before quietly snoring. Mark chuckled again before he too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one. Feel free to leave fanfic prompts in the comments and I'll try to get to it ASAP!


End file.
